Fighting the Past
by notalone345
Summary: Seren was a normal girl until her 16th birthday when she recieves a mysterious package at her doorstep. Seren must fufill her destinyread to find out what it is! Trust me, it's a ton better than it sounds. Rated 'T' because of language mostly, and some
1. Chapter 1

Cerebella Felicity Bloomer was you average teenager. She spent most of the time hanging with her friends, arguing with her bitchy mother, and avoiding school work like the plague. Perfectly normal. That is, until her 16th birthday.

"Serenbella, dear! Would you go get the door?" She mother shouted.

"It's Seren." She muttered. "It's not like your not right next to the damn door is it? Lazy brat." Seren had long jet black hair the cascaded down her back like a waterfall. A red bandana pulled her hair of the way of her piercing, icy blue gaze. "Idiots." She growled when she opened the door to find no one there. As she stepped out onto the porch (she assumed it was one of the annoying little brat playing a game) she nearly stepped on a small package. 'It's for me?' she thought.

"To Serenbella—bedroom on the left." 'Weird'. She sat down on the porch, being a tomboy and not caring about getting dirty, began tearing open the package. Inside was a dark, indigo orb haing on a delicate white gold chain. Seren's breathe caught in her. She didn't notice, but the surronding air seemed to grow heavier, darker. Seren reached cauticiously forward and took a hold of the jewel.

Seren was plunged into a dark swirl of black. A weird prickli8ng sensation erupted in her fingers. The sensation moved through her body, andf gathered up into her heard where it felt like it exploded. Seren fell unconscious just as the mysterious, black swirling stopped and left her on the floor of Professor Dumbledors' office.

"Wh-where am I?"

"The floor, obviously."

"Not quite the answer I was looking for, actually." 'Woah', though Seren (an: lol, like Neo from the Matrix) 'My head is pounding like a mother-" She was dragging her fingers through her hair when she suddenly found to odd bumps.

"Oh.My.Fucking.God." Seren sprang to her feet. "Ears? I've got a pair of fuzzy fucking ears on my head!"

"And a tail." Seren whirled around to face the speaker. A tall thin man with lanky black heir stoop behind her sneering.

"What the hell is goin on here?" Seren backing into a desk.

"Miss Bloome, if you will, would you mind sitting down so I can explain the situation." Sern turned to face an elderly man with twinkling blue eyes. Seren sank slowey into a chair.

"What's going on here?"

"It's difficult to explain really, so I'll just come out and say it. You are witch. A very talented one if you live up to your parents legacy."

"A witch! Impossible! I'm just a normal girl." Tears began to rise. "I took me forever to just fit, to pretend like I was normal so the other girls would accept me! What sort of sick game is this!" She began jerking at her new ears thinking that they must be fake. It only made her headache all the worst.

"I'm afraid not, my dear. You are a witch," his eyes twinkling even brighter now. "And not just that even. You mother- your real mother, not the woman you've been living with-"

'No surprises there,' Seren thought. 'We never got along'.

"Your mother was a extremely talented witch. She used a powerful demon blood binding spell-"

"DEMON!"

"You father was a fox demon. As I was saying, a powerful binding spell that keeps your powers hidden deep within your soul until you 16th birthday. You father was a powerful demon who a dark wizerd, Voldemort"

'That name,' she thought. 'It has a darkness about it.'

"Volemort was pursing you father. By spilling and drinking your fathers blood he would again all of his powers. Your father – now you – are the last your kind. Fortunately, your mother cast a sleeping spell on her and your father to hid themselves from Voldemort. You were hidden away with a muggle family until now."

"Oh, good. I'm a demon-witch-thing. I'm a bigger freak than ever."

"And being chased by an all-powerful dark wizard who is out for you blood" smirked the man behind you.

'Jerk' Seren's thought. A growl arose from Seren's throat. She nearly jumped at the reaction coming from herself. The man behind you stepped back several steps. 'Good', she smirked. 'I suppose there are a few pluses to this body.'

"You wouldn't happen to have a mirror would you?" She asked.

The old man pulled out his wand and waved it casually. I full length mirror appeared from thin air. Seren stepped in front of the mirror to look over her new body.

Her hair was still longer, but still the darkest shades of night. However, now, it had long streaks of the deepest purple. Her left eye had changed into a beautiful amnyethst color, though her right was still a enchanting, but dangerous blue.

The man waved his wand again and the mirror disappeared. "A few more things Miss Bloome. First off, this name of this school is – "

"Hogwartz. Wait a sec, how did I know that?"

"Ah, good, some of it is coming back."

"What is?" She said suspiciously.

"Your memories. As it would be, you are the reincarnation of the daughter, Sabrina, of the Godric Gryfindor and Helga Hufflpuff."

"That' what you meant by talented then."

"Tommorow, you will be sorted into your house. Professor Snape here," gesturing to the man behind her, "he will be taking care of you."

"But sir!" 'I don't want to hang around with Mister Sarcasm."

"Professor Snape will have to give you a potion to help keep your identity hidden. Mr. Potter, you may com on in now." A good-looking boy with jet black heir and gorgeous green eyes came in. "You'll lead Miss Bloome to her room please." "Yes sir! Come on then," he said reaching out to Seren. "I'll show you the way."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. That's J.K. Rowling. But I do own Seren and this story. So that will have to do, right?

AN: Sorry, chapter two is going to be a bit short. I've got an appointment later, but hopefully I will be able to get chapter three up today. So having another chapter will make up for it. .

-------------------------------------------

"You got something to say?" Seren turned on Harry. She had a definite edge to her voice. She noticed how Harry had been shooting glances her way every couple of seconds.

"Huh? Oh, well it's just your so—um. It's your ears." Harry muttered, trying to avoid her hard stare.

"Oh." She paused for a second, and then said: "Wanna touch?"

"What!" Harry jumped backwards, blushing. "No, it's not like that! I was just curious."

"Okay, let's make a deal. I tell you what's up with my ears, and general appearance and you tell me the story behind that scar."

"You don't know?"

"Obviously not genious. I wouldn't be asking otherwise." Seren said sarcastically.

"I mean, you don't know who I am?"

"Concieted, much?"

Harry quickly jumped to his defence. "It's not that way at all! It's well…A man killed my parent's. He came after me next but his Killing Curse didn't work. I'm the only person to ever survive a curse like that. His name is-"

"Voldemort."

"Yeah." Harry sighed deeply, brushing his hands back through his rumpled hair. He turned to me, trying to change the subject. "So what's the deal with your ears."

"Wait a sec. We've missed a turn."

"What? Oh right." They had to double back. "How did you know that anyway?"

So Seren dove into her story. She don't know why, but she felt so comfortable with him. She spilled everything, even about the magic of her blood.

"So do something." Harry said.

"What?"

"Show me some Fox Magic. I've never seen anything like that."

"I'm not a damn circus monkey!" I said angrily.

"Fine then, if you can't do it." He said smiling. He could tell that because of her temper, she could be goaded into doing something if he kept pressing her.

"Can so!"

"Can't!"

"Can!"

"Can't!"

"I can! I just, well, I've never tried it before."

"See. I knew you couldn't."

Seren whipped my hair over her shoulders angrily. Harry kept on walking straight infront of her, smiling. Seren's hand were shaking with anger. She didn't notice that they had started to glow. "I can!"

Seren's head felt like it was going to split open. There was a tremendous flash of blue and she fainted.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: I've only got one review last time. (A big cookie for Icy Firefly) I promise, the more reviews I get the faster I will put up new chapters. Okies?


End file.
